


What You've Waited For

by Gandrol



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Erotica, Fanfiction, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Massage, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandrol/pseuds/Gandrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romance/erotica between Male Hawke (called Brandon) and Varric Tethras. While certainly there is plenty of smut, I also want to explore a romantic relationship between these two characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You've Waited For

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic but I am really proud of the way it turned out. Please give me all the feedback you can. Certainly there are areas I can improve, but please be helpful in feedback. "This sucks" does not help me to better my work. It's primarily smut but I want this to begin a fic so a relationship comes across. This fic has Dominant Varric, but it's not super kinky. Mostly just ordering Hawke around and being top. Takes place at the beginning of Act 3 of Dragon Age II Enjoy!

Hawke looked around the room. _Silverware? Check. Candles that look nice but not explicitly romantic? Check. Sandal and Bodahn gone? Check. A roast goose with cranberries. Check. A basket of fluffy, buttery rolls? Check. A bowl of custard currently being kept cold by a spell performed by Anders earlier in the day?_ Hawke looked in the kitchen to see the silver bowl sitting atop a nest of ice. _Check. Please let him like custard._ The dessert had taken Hawke the better part of a day after three failed attempts. _Wine? Check. But what if he preferred ale? He was a dwarf…_  Hawke ran to his cellar to see if he even owned a fine, dwarven ale. Being a lightweight meant Hawke did not often drink alcohol and certainly not anything coming from a dwarven store. After lighting a candle and reaching the cellar, Brandon looked over his stores. After almost giving up, the Champion found a large, dusty bottle of “Garbolg’s Backcountry Reserve.” _I think I will stick with the wine, but perhaps he will like it,_ Hawke thought as he examined the warning label accompanying the dark, amber liquid. Hawke ran back upstairs and placed the bottle beside Varric’s intended spot at the dining table.

After glancing at the clock, Brandon decided to look himself over in the mirror one last time before the swaggering dwarf arrived. His stomach chose this moment to attempt to escape from any orifice available. The man took a deep breath to try and calm the nerves that surrounded him.

It didn’t work.

Looking in the mirror, Hawke examined his smooth boyish face. He had tried to grow a beard in his two week break ( _Dwarves liked beards right?_ ) but it had never filled out, so he he gave up and elected to shave for the big day. Moisturizer from Lady Elegant had done wonders for his skin (he hoped) and a rigorous exfoliating routine had hopefully cleared blemishes from his pale skin. He looked at some cologne provided by Isabela (the only companion Hawke had trusted with knowledge of his plan) debating. _I trust Isabela, but I don’t want to be too obvious when he enters the door. Fuck it._ Hawke dabbed the sweet, musky smelling liquid on his wrists and rubbed a bit on his neck. _The only place left to check…_  He snuck a peek down his pants and was relieved to see the tweezers and wax ( _That was a painful experience_ ) had kept his crotch smooth and clear of hair. He checked his hairstyle, a careful construction Isabela had advised him on, of strands that layered on top of one another. It had taken a good half hour but with a poultice provided by the Circle, a very careful use of a dragonbone comb, and many prayers to the Maker his hair had cooperated. _I hope,_ Hawke thought as he wondered if perhaps it had all been too much.

His friends, except Isabela of course, had been confused at his two week absence, but it was important to Hawke that everything go well tonight. Anders had questioned being asked to perform a spell at his estate that morning, but refrained from asking too many questions - the mage had his own secrets Hawke did not doubt. He had needed the fortnight off to prepare his estate and work up the courage to ask the storyteller to dinner. After his mother had passed there had been no one to take care of the Hightown mansion. He had considered hiring help, but the Champion of Kirkwall felt embarrassed he could defeat the Arishok but a broom confused him. Probably hoping to figure out where his story had disappeared too, Varric agreed to meet him for the meal. Hawke had implied others would be there, but he hadn’t explicitly stated this so as not to be called a liar. He’d been afraid the dwarf would have rejected him if he suspected the true purpose of the meal. Hawke needed a chance to at least explain his feelings before most likely forcing Varric to end their friendship. He checked the clock - _7:55, time to go down to my den to be “casually” reading._

He sat in his favorite armchair and grabbed the treatise on The Fade Anders had given him to try and better explain “Somniari” and Feynriel’s connection to the nether realm. The words slipped through his understanding as the Tevinter Magister, a long-winded fellow who insisted on three examples for each point he made, described a Dreamer’s sleep process and its differences from that of the average mage. Hawke studied the clock on his mantelpiece more intently than the exhaustive list of thought processes needed to shape ideas into reality within The Fade. The bell hanging by Hawke’s door gave three curt rings - Varric’s usual call. His stomach tried to escape once again. _Well of course I didn’t need to “casually” read idiot. Bodahn and Sandal are gone for the night. I have to get up and open the door._ He rose and carefully controlled his walk to the front door - the urge to run kept a large lump in his throat. He opened the oaken door into the orange light of sunset.

Varric Tethras stood in the doorway, one hand hanging by his side the other propping his beefy frame against the doorframe. The dwarf had kept his usual leather duster with a black lining. The large cuffs remained turned up, and his belt remained undone. Hawke was unsure he had ever seen the large brass buckle ever fastened. A green patterned sash tied around his waist kept Varric’s red shirt bundled up around his stocky frame. The dwarf’s thick, dark chest hair crept up in the gap between his shirt folds, and the dwarf’s pectoral definition ( _And boy was there ever a muscular chest hidden behind the infernal red shirt,_ Hawke thought luridly) peeked out from behind the gold-trimmed cloth. A pair of stiff black pants ended in two large black boots that remained eternally scuffed but mysteriously never allowed a speck of dirt. Brandon had wondered on more than one occasion if what people said about foot size corresponding to the size of other body parts actually applied, after all, for a dwarf, the youngest Tethras had large feet. Not that it mattered, but Hawke’s private fantasies had always made him curious if he misjudged certain appendages of the storytelling dwarf. Brandon finally managed to look at Varric’s face. His brown scruff traveled up his large, square jaw and framed two plump, large lips - slightly parted to reveal a flash of a smile. The dwarf’s adorable broken nose wiggled as if it itched, and then the Champion looked into Varric’s golden-brown eyes that always hid a constant smile and hint of mischief. His thick, brown hair was tied back behind his head with a simple brown band. _Maker he's fuckin’ sexy,_ was the only thing Brandon's mind could process.

“Am I going to come in or are we going to stand here looking at each other expectantly until the night gangs force us to move?” Varric asked with a slight smirk on his face. The Great Champion of Kirkwall, defender of mages, slayer of demons, and most available bachelor this side of Hightown grew bright red and looked down.

“S-s-s-sorry,” Brandon stammered, “Just lost touch there for a moment.” He shrugged his shoulders, _That was casual right. Cool, collected, a gesture that this was just like any other meal they had shared together. Without a pub, or other people, or literally any private setting whatsoever._ “Come right in,” Hawke invited as he stepped aside. _Oh Maker I’m still holding the door._ His arm stretched across the red finish of the door as he awkwardly bent to allow the dwarf through. Varric gave no notice, or no indication he noticed anyway, and walked through the door. Either because he was so popular, or it was just his demeanor, or maybe just because Brandon had certain desires for the dwarf, Varric stood in the entryway and looked as if he owned the place. Hawke felt a rush of blood to his waist. _Too soon for that,_ and he quickly turned to be absolutely sure the door closed good and tight to hide the growing bulge in his pants. Brandon concentrated on the brass handle until he returned to normal.

Varric cleared his throat, “Is there something I should know about your relationship with your door? I know it was built by the finest dwarven craftsmen, but a relationship with wood tends to be very one-sided.” The dwarf had removed his gloves to reveal a pair of strong, thick fingers. A smattering of hair covered each knuckle and judging by the look of his palms Varric’s hands were rough and calloused. Hawke took a quick gulp of air with that observation to keep the fantasies at bay.

“You like goose right?” Hawke asked as a quick, and not smooth, transition to dinner. The dwarf answered with a smile and swaggered into the dining room. His crossbow Bianca was laid by his seat, and Brandon went to the kitchen to get the main course. Hawke carefully moved the large roast fowl onto the table before picking up the carving knife. Brandon had never served goose before, and he kept repositioning the knife afraid he would cut into the meat wrong. Varric chuckled and took the knife and fork from Hawke’s nervous hands. A thrill of excitement went through the Champion as the storyteller’s fingers ( _Thank the Maker, Dirthamen, and all the fucking Paragons that had ever lived beneath the Stone they were indeed rough_ ) brushed his own. Varric’s hands almost completely covered Hawke’s own and for a moment Hawke hoped the dwarf was making a move on him. Unfortunately, the dwarf just took the utensils and began carving. _Great, I’ve got a hard-on again_ , thought the human as Varric’s touched tingled on the back of his hands. Thankfully there was a table to help him hide his bottom half this time.

After successfully cutting four thin slices of goose, Varric placed two pieces on each of their plates, and sat down across the table. “Well Champion, you have my attention.” The dwarf blinked his large, honey eyes at Hawke.

“Uhh,” Brandon struggled for a moment, unsure of where to start, “So you may have noticed my absence the past couple of weeks.” He took a quick bite of the goose as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

“I had wondered where you had gotten, but my contacts assured you me you were still safe. Can’t say I minded going two weeks without someone trying to stab me, in public anyway.” The dwarf took a sip of the ale, smiled, and poured himself some more.

 _Joking, that was good,_ considered Hawke. He took a gulp of wine hoping to build up some courage.

“There was a reason.” Brandon had decided to skip the pleasantries. “I needed to clean my estate and take care of some things. It was because…”

“I’ll get one of my merchant’s guild initiates on that. No need for the defender of the city to have to come home from a busy day of bandit-killing to a messy room.” That was Varric. Always looking out for his friends.

_But what if I’m just a friend?_

Hawke dismissed the thought out of fear it would break his nerve.

“However, Rivaini mentioned you were preparing for something special. Finally going to storm the Circle and free the oppressed?” The question though was not serious. Hawke looked into Varric’s eyes to search for any kind of knowing look. The glint in the dwarf’s eyes told Hawke he was perfectly aware of what was going on.

“You know?” Brandon asked though he knew the answer from the way Varric’s mouth twitched with a laugh when he asked.

“I know nothing. My suspicions are my own. And I’m enjoying watching you squirm, so go ahead and finish your speech. I have a goose to eat.” The dwarf took a swig of the Reserve specifically set out for him. Hawke’s mouth hung open and he gave the dwarf an incredulous stare. “Don’t bother with the look, I enjoy the execution of a good plan. And knowing you, you have a speech and it’s a long one.” Brandon was floored for a moment, and then his body responded to Varric’s teasing. He had to admit the dwarf’s humor, when directed at himself, caused immediate arousal.

“But-”

“Finish the speech.” It was not forceful. Varric’s deep, rough voice remained conversational. However the intense stare he was receiving over the almost untouched dinner told him it was not a suggestion.

_So he likes giving orders. That bodes well for later… Getting ahead of yourself Brandon._

“Well, we have been friends for almost six years now. In that time we have battled all manner of beings, faced down a Qunari invasion, and all this time you have stood by my side. You have never questioned my actions, and have always supported my decisions - particularly when they have been difficult.” Varric was eating the goose in earnest now but his eyes never left Brandon’s face. His expression remained unreadable. Hawke could have been explaining his mabari’s nightwatch routine, instead of confessing his most private feelings.

“Throughout this time you have seen me be approached by a few suitors.” Both Fenris and Anders had propositioned him early into their friendships. Brandon had been flattered by both requests, but had declined. His desires resided elsewhere. Aside from that various nobles and wealthy merchant women had approached him with propositions of marriage. He had declined. Kirkwall still insisted on male-female nobility relationships to pass on the line. Brandon did not appreciate their commitment to tradition (managing to alienate a large portion of those people who found the same-sex attractive), but men excited him in ways women just hadn’t. Perhaps this explained his friendship with Isabela. Early on, the pirate had sensed Hawke’s attractions and respectfully approached him about it. That his attractions centered on Varric was news to her, though she quickly remarked that the dwarf’s knowledge of such feelings would only inflate his already large ego.

“I have rejected these proposals. I would like to say that this is more than just physical… though do not mistake me, a demons pull towards a mage contains less desire than my physical attraction to you.” Varric nodded his head in thanks before taking another swig of ale. “I feel a pull towards you in a way I have never felt before. Listening to your voice puts me at ease and when you tell stories I lose myself in your ability to create whole worlds just with your voice, even the exaggerated parts.” Another nod of thanks.

“While all of these things make me like you, it goes beyond that. When in the Deep Roads, before Bartrand had run off, we made camp one night. The stew cooked by your brother, someone who should never be given charge of a camp’s food, had made me sick and I had retired immediately after dinner that night. While in my tent waiting for the stomach pains to go away, you pulled open the flap to see how I was doing. I promptly retched into the bowl beside your feet.” The dwarf laughed with the memory. “After that you stayed up with me as I puked and cursed our meal. You told stories to me. You told the few elven legends you knew, the stories of Paragons long dead, and the various and sundry legends you had picked up on the surface. I never went to sleep that night, and you stayed up the whole time - refusing to go to sleep and telling stories until we broke camp the next morning. This is what first made me fall for you. Sure my physical attraction was well-known to myself at this point, but your dedication to your friends? I had not suspected a smartass storyteller to show so much kindness.”

“Still I saw your protection of Merrill as she wandered the streets at night and the templars paid off to keep Anders safe and I knew I was just a friend. What you did that night was no more special than what you did for anyone else. And that made me feel more deeply for you then if I had been a special case. You cared for all your friends, in a way I aspire to. Sure I can help with the big stuff: tracking down a Tevinter slaver for Fenris, or helping Aveline become Captain of the Guard. But the small day-to-day stuff? I don’t think like that. I notice big gestures and world-altering conflicts - not when Isabela needs a drinking companion just to bullshit with. I have gotten better, but still I have to force myself to notice everyday trials. You thrive off helping with people’s daily struggles and still manage to help out with the big events as well. I admire that.” The dwarf slowly dipped his chin in appreciation, but Hawke was not finished - no more beating around the bush.

“All this is to say: I want you. Emotionally. Physically. And in every way you can possibly want someone. When I leave 'The Hanged Man' late at night after drinking I wish you were coming home with me. When you tilt your head after you tease me, my whole body goes warm. When I see you care for the people around you, I want to be able to say that I’m with him. That I am not just his friend. Not just his warrior. I want to say that I am his lover. That I would spend my whole world to make him happy. That seeing his face each day makes me believe in the divine creation of beings. And while I know that you probably have spent the whole time you have suspected trying to think of a nice way to reject me, I don’t care. Because if I do not tell Varric Tethras that he is the kindest, sexiest, most amazing person in all of Thedas and Par Vollen and whatever lies beyond, then Maker be damned I will be unable to go another day in this city.” Hawke took a breath.

“I can compare it to this. In Lothering I would practice hours with my daggers trying to make sure each thrust, parry, and slice would allow me to be the most effective dueler in the whole world. When I had practiced for hours and begin to feel tired I would find my center and I could fight for days hitting each target at the perfect moment. Nothing could stop me, and it would not be until I dropped from over-exertion after several hours in this state before I would stop. When I’m with you I am always centered. Whether in combat, or relationships, or just conversation. I feel as if nothing in the world could stop me from achieving my goals because I am unstoppable. And it is you who brings this in me. Because you show me who I want to be, and as long as I see you I know exactly where I am going. I will never have your gift for telling tales, or your incredible sense of humor, or certainly your resistance to alcohol, and I wouldn’t want to, but I can aspire to be as good as you are. If you let me, I will spend however long you want me proving just how much I admire you, and how much I care for you.”

Silence. The dwarf was chewing on a roll, and still his expression remained unreadable. He swallowed. Hawke looked expectantly at Varric hoping for a sign, anything to tell him what was about to happen. “I’m going to respond in a minute,” the dwarf began, “but first I have some questions.” This was not what Brandon had expected. He adjusted himself in his seat and sat up a little straighter - the hard part had ended.

“Why tell me now?”

 _Uh-oh_. That was not the question the Champion had been hoping for.

“Because I just needed to. I couldn’t stand this holding pattern I have put myself in. Waiting to see if you would make the first move. I waited, afraid I would ruin our friendship. I’m happier pining for you as your friend then not seeing you any longer. This dinner may have done that anyway but I needed to let you know.”

 _That was a good answer right?_ They were reaching the part of the evening Hawke had not planned and he began to question each of his actions.

“Did I ever make you feel like you couldn’t talk to me?” This question was headed in the right direction, or maybe that was Hawke’s foolish hope.

“No I just….I sometimes have difficulty opening up. Even Isabela didn’t find out my feelings for years, and she had known about my desires for the company of other men. And…….” Brandon trailed off afraid of what he had been about to say.

Varric’s eyes softened for a moment, “Please tell me.”

“You said you weren’t attracted to humans.” He looked down, knowing he just admitted one of the biggest worries about this dinner. Perhaps because of the wine, or the situation, or just the emotional wound he had just laid bare for the person he cared for the most, Hawke began to cry. Thick, hot tears obscured his vision and he knew the dinner had just been the hopeful dream of a man with an unreturned desire. He heard the dwarf’s chair move. He was leaving. All of his hopes had been for naught. The time off, the hairstyle, even the intimate-but-not-explicitly-romantic candles were a waste. A warm hand grasped his own. He looked into Varric’s face. The dwarf was smiling, his lips slightly parted, and his big fingers stroked Brandon’s palm.

“Never feel ashamed for your feelings. For all that is of the Maker, our lives could use some shared emotions. Between the broody elf who yells magic and then coops himself up in his ruined mansion, the abomination, and the pirate queen who uses running off as a defense mechanism, our little party would benefit from more honesty.”

“How about the dwarf who deflects questions with humor?” Hawke quipped, a hope beginning to bloom inside him.

Varric laughed, “Yes, perhaps he should tell his own story for a change, but now is not the time. Tonight is your grand gesture of affection.” He grabbed Hawke’s hand and pulled him to the couch sitting in Brandon’s den.

“Did you even eat?” Varric asked glancing over at Brandon’s plate. Hawke shrugged in response. “For future reference,” Varric smiled, “You are terrible at hiding your lustful gazes for my masculine form.” Brandon blushed. “Now Champion, you should know that I play differently than most people are used to.”

“Well I tend to go differently…” Brandon trailed off.

“I think I know exactly makes the Champion of Kirkwall tick.” A look of devilish glee crossed the dwarf’s face. “I’m thinking some actions need to accompany that rousing speech. Please tell me if I go too far.” Varric removed his duster and began untying his sash. “The word is Meredith.” Hawke laughed. The cocky dwarf laid back into the couch. “I’ve had a long day. Massage me.” He closed his eyes and waited expectantly.

Hawke placed his hands on the dwarf’s shirt and began to pull it over his head. Varric’s muscle definition showed. He was beefy and thick, each muscle bulging to demonstrate the man’s strength. Hawke moved his hands to the dwarf’s pants.

The storyteller gave a quick slap on the back of Hawke’s hands, “Not till I have given permission. I think you have plenty to work with right now Champion.” He turned over on his stomach to show a surprisingly hairless back that continued to show off the dwarf’s thick muscular build. Hawke placed his hands on Varric’s wide shoulders. Brandon began kneading the flesh. He was hard as a rock. “More force,” ordered the dwarf, a smile remaining on his lips. Hawke began to push into the man’s back with greater strength. He expected to be told to back off but Varric moaned with pleasure. The dwarf appeared happy, and the fact that Brandon had been the source of this, he hoped, caused more blood to rush to the lower portion of his body. The skin beneath the man’s fingers was tight and smooth, and as he worked the muscles he could feel them begin to loosen up and become more flexible beneath his touch. Varric grunted an approval.

Feeling he had finished with the dwarf’s broad back he wondered/hoped he could begin moving lower places. As if reading his mind, the sexy man began moving his legs. Hawke made to put his hand under the dwarf’s large abs and Varric quickly pushed his torso off the couch. Brandon moved his nimble fingers to the buttons on the dwarf’s pants. The three buttons popped open immediately and a (very large) throbbing erection presented itself to Hawke’s touch. He felt the man’s member through a layer of fabric and went to remove Varric’s smallclothes.

“Oh no. My legs and feet worked today too. Focus on that Champion. Good things come to those who wait.” Varric smiled as his booted foot lifted to stroke Brandon’s crotch. “If that’s not the only touching you want tonight I suggest you get to work.” The playful look in the brown eyes told Hawke he was doing absolutely what Varric wanted. And the teasing, the orders, and the waiting all drove Brandon crazy. His trousers were fit to burst. He lived for every moment of it.

The human moved Varric’s pants below his knees and then began pulling off the large black boots. First one then the other slipped off the rogue’s feet with relative ease. He pulled the dwarf’s pants fully off and dragged his socks along with the stiff, black material. Still lying on his rock hard stomach, Varric wiggled his ass, now only covered by a pair of tan smalls. Brandon started massaging just below where the dwarf’s cloth ended. The hairy legs shook with relief as Hawke squeezed and rubbed each muscle. His legs were no less defined than his bulging arm muscles and Hawke loved getting to trace and touch the curve of the dwarf’s stocky frame. Brandon placed his hands around the dwarf’s thighs and squeezed - allowing the tension to leave the dwarf’s legs. When reaching his feet, Hawke felt the bottoms of Varric’s feet were almost as rough as his palm. He pushed his thumbs into each of the dwarf’s heels and worked up to his toes.

Hawke felt Varric’s whole body relax before suddenly the swung his legs from the human’s grip and stood up. Brandon was awestruck by a full view of the incredibly build before him. He gazed upon each hairy muscle that covered the dwarf’s frame. Varric’s hand reached towards Hawke and then slid into the human’s hand. As if in a trance, the Champion followed the swaggering man up to his bedroom. When they reached the large mattress, Hawke began to undo his belt.

“No. Lie down.” Varric pointed to the bed. Brandon crawled on the mattress and laid down on his back. The storyteller stood at the foot of Hawke’s bed. A large tent in Varric’s smallclothes gave the only sign of movement as the dwarf stood perfectly still. He then placed his hands on either side of Brandon, and began moving up the human’s body until they were looking directly into each other's eyes. And then Varric kissed him.

It was not rough and violent, but soft, yet forceful. At first the Champion focused on the feeling of Varric’s full lips pressed against his own, and then the dwarf’s tongue pushed his lips apart. And what a tongue he had. His storytelling had come in handy because the muscle darted and swiped deep into the human’s mouth. After what seemed like an eternity, and no time at all, the bearded face lifted up from Hawke’s own. Brandon felt himself quiver with anticipation.

The storyteller reached behind his own back and grabbed the human’s hardon and moved it so he could sit upon the upper part of Hawke’s waste. His weight was comfortable, slightly heavy but in a way that let Brandon know who was in charge without hurting him. The dwarf moved his hands beneath the human’s plain red shirt. The rough palms lightly slid up Hawke’s torso and unable to help himself Hawke arched his back with pleasure. The mere act of the dwarf’s touch drove him crazy. Varric grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled them over Brandon’s head. The dwarf’s rough, thick fingers traced the human’s nipples. Wanting to enjoy this as much as possible, the Champion forced himself to stay still as the tips of Varric’s fingers danced and pinched the tip of his nipple. Varric then teased his fingers down the human’s abs until they reached the waistband of his trousers.

The stout figure moved his bulky frame farther down Brandon’s body and pulled his pants with him. The dwarf moved at an agonizingly slow pace as the fabric slid down Hawke’s legs. As he pulled the pants legs off he took Brandon’s shoes off with them. The only thing left was the human’s smallclothes. Varric slid his big, rough palm up the inside of the Champion’s right thigh until he reached the soft material. The storyteller then abruptly grabbed the cloth and ripped it in two - leaving the man exposed. The dwarf’s palm cupped Hawke’s balls. The feeling of his thick, strong fingers wrapped around his sack made Brandon shiver with pleasure. Seeing this, Varric grinned then removed his hand. He then stood up and placed his feet on either side of Hawke’s body, bringing him into a wide stance. He pulled off his last layer of fabric.

Brandon’s breath was taken away. He could see the large, dangling testicles he had fantasized for so long swinging between the dwarf’s thick legs. A forest of dark hair surrounded his throbbing dick. The appendage curved up in arousal with one large, pulsating vein running along the bottom of the shaft. The human’s already aroused member twitched with anticipation as the dwarf moved one of his feet to play with his lover’s balls.

“Now Champion,” Varric purred in his rough, sexy voice, “Unless you want to stand for the next week, I suggest you give me a little preparation.” His left eyebrow cocked in a knowing look, and his big toe stroked the bottom of Hawke’s sack. Brandon reached for the sweet smelling liquid he kept in his bedside table. A strong, heavy foot suddenly landed on his chest and pushed him back down onto the bed. “I believe you are adjusting to give me a natural lubrication, correct? I know you couldn’t possibly think you are done proving your affection for me? And this Paragon of Manliness does not accept manufactured lubricants.” While Varric’s words were commanding, Hawke could sense their playfulness. It thrilled him.

Brandon rose and placed his mouth around the man’s enlarged rod. The storyteller closed his eyes in pleasure, and Hawke slid his lips down the large shaft. When he reached the base he gagged a little but a quick hand placed behind his head told him not to move. The pressure on the back of the Champion’s head decreased and he began to slide his warm mouth up and down the sexy dwarf’s shaft. He then removed his lips and dragged the tip of his tongue along the vein on Varric’s cock. When he reached the the dwarf’s tip he danced his tongue on the pink surface. Brandon then traced the bottom of Varric’s balls with his forefinger as he placed his lips back around the man’s large dick. The human’s free hand moved across Varric’s hairy abs to his nipple. He tweaked it and brought a pleasured moan from the dwarf’s lips. The hand on the back of Hawke’s head grabbed a fistful of hair. “Enough Champion. I still have a taint to open up.”

Brandon reluctantly, and excitedly, removed the dwarf’s member from his mouth and laid back down on the bed. Varric’s cock glistened from Brandon’s mouth. The dwarf nudged his foot against Hawke’s right leg and the human drew his knees up to his chest. “Very good Champion.” Varric nodded his head in approval.

He placed his large thumb in his mouth and slowly withdrew it. He circled the wet digit around the human’s hole. The thick finger suddenly entered him and Brandon gripped the sheets. Varric smiled with delight and withdrew his thumb. Then the dwarf moved two fingers inside the stretching opening. Hawke tightened his grip and Varric said, “If this is the most you can take Champion I’m afraid we are done here.” His eyes glinted with arousal seeing the look of both pain and pleasure on Brandon’s face.

“Bring it on.” replied Hawke.

Varric moved closer to the man and placed his hands on Hawke’s waist. The dwarf’s tip lightly brushed Brandon’s opening and the man thought Varric would go slow… for a moment. And then Varric was in him - totally and completely no barred in him. The dwarf filled him up and for a blinding moment Brandon felt a sharp, stretched pain take hold of his body and took a sharp breath. The pain remained but it became something else entirely. He gripped the sheets as the dwarf’s large cock touched his prostate. He thought for a moment he would be unable to handle the thick member, but he gritted his teeth as he also embraced the pleasure that accompanied the stretched feeling in his hole.

Varric then began moving in and out, in and out. Hawke held his breath as the dwarf’s thick cock repeatedly penetrated his ass. He could feel the jolts of happiness that shot through him as Varric’s dick touched him. The look on Varric’s face told Hawke he was not the only one enjoying this experience. The large shaft moved in Brandon’s hole with an unstoppable fervor. Suddenly the dwarf began to move in earnest and his fingers began digging into Brandon’s skin. The strong hands grabbed fistfuls of Brandon’s sides as he began to thrust faster. The dwarf tensed up as he moved his large member in Hawke’s tight hole and the human gripped the sides of his bed as Varric’s fucking grew rougher - causing the whole bed frame to move with Varric’s motion. He felt himself being lifted up by the intensity of the storyteller’s thrusts.

Suddenly the dwarf wrapped his left hand around the Champion’s leg and the other grabbed the human’s dick. He began timing his penetration of Hawke with his rough palm sliding along Brandon’s cock. “Good Champion. Now,” the dwarf said in between short breaths as he fucked his Champion. He increased his speed even more and perhaps because he had been hard all night, and this was better than he imagined, or maybe it’s because Varric Tethras was fucking him and boy was he sexy, and maybe it was just because he had wanted to be with the dwarf for so long but he obeyed the rough command and began cumming. Thick ropes of semen escaped his dick and splashed onto his chest as he shivered with satisfaction.

“My turn Champion.” Suddenly warm cum began filling Hawke’s hole. He could feel the dwarf finish filling his hole with his seed and the dwarf closed his eyes with his mouth slightly agape as he finished in Brandon. Varric pulled out and laid down next Hawke.

Brandon turned his head to look at the rugged face of the man he had wanted to fuck him for so long. He stared into his eyes as he grabbed a rag beside his bed to clean them both off. Varric’s eyes flashed. “You really should eat,” instructed the dwarf’s ragged voice. Brandon understood and one of the storyteller’s large, thick fingers swiped through the pool of cum on Brandon’s stomach. The human sucked the hot liquid from the digit and they continued to stare into each other’s eyes as Varric fed him.

“You know,” said Varric as the Champion licked the last bit of semen from the dwarf’s finger, “I don’t play well with others. If we are going to do this and go on after tonight I expect us to be devoted to each other.”

“Of course. I told you this was more than just physical.” Brandon replied, glad this was headed in a long term direction.

“And,” the dwarf hesitated, “Are you OK with me being in charge?”

Brandon looked at Varric lustily and nodded.

“Alright then. That makes Champion of Kirkwall my bitch.” They both chuckled softly. Varric placed his large, hairy forearm on Hawke’s body and the human turned over so they could cuddle. The last thing Brandon felt before he drifted off to a contented sleep was the sexy dwarf’s lips kissing his back.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is about half relationship and half erotica and that's probably an accurate formula for each chapter, at least for early ones. Possibly later chapters will focus on their relationship more and the challenges of it - with DAII ending and such. Next chapter will be out in about a week or two. I write long chapters so they take me some time (I also have a full time job).
> 
> Other info: I am going to try and stay away from recounting the events of the Third Act of DAII (roughly where this takes place) but will summarize where necessary. Once again please submit feedback! Also Tumblr is ahouseingotham and would welcome comments on that medium as well, followers, or just to chat! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
